


10 reasons to leave

by Aleksia245



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crying, Crying Harry, Crying Louis, Depression, Difficult Decisions, Love, M/M, Men Crying, Pain, Sad Harry, Sad Louis, True Love, Unrequited Love, Video
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:03:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8831521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleksia245/pseuds/Aleksia245
Summary: Louis zostawia Harry’ego bez słowa wyjaśnienia. Po roku, dokładnie w rocznicę ich związku, Harry otrzymuje 10 płyt, każda z powodem, wyjaśniającym, dlaczego musiał go opuścić. Prawda okazuje się być bolesna i brutalna. Harry przekonuje się jak mało wiedział o chłopaku, w którym się zakochał, jak i również o swoich bliskich i poznaje Louisa jakiego dotąd nie znał.





	0. Prolog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To moje pierwsze fanfiction o Larrym, które napisałam jakoś 2 lata temu, ale dopiero teraz zdecydowałam się je przenieść na ao3, dlatego wszelkie kudos i komentarze byłby dla mnie wielką radością i sprawilibyście mi niewyobrażalną przyjemność! :)

Na ekranie pojawił się Louis, w czarnej, zwiewnej koszuli i tego samego koloru spodniach, podwiniętych u dołu, tak jak lubił najczęściej chodzić i tych cholernych rozmierzwionych włosach, których nigdy nie potrafił ujarzmić. Potem przestał je nawet czesać grzebieniem, gdyż uważał, że przeczesywanie palcami w zupełności wystarczy. Gwoździem do trumny były chyba jego niebieskie oczy. Oczy, które tak pokochałem, odkąd pierwszy raz go zobaczyłem, idącego ulicą w kroplach deszczu. Błyszczały niczym małe klejnoty na jego włosach. To było też pierwsze, co zauważyłem, oczy, koloru morskiej wody, albo czystego nieba, zależy pod jakim kątem na niego patrzyłeś. Druga rzecz, która mnie zauroczyła w jego wyglądzie to nie uśmiech, ale zmarszczki wokół oczu, które powstawały z chwilą, kiedy kąciki jego ust unosiły się ku górze. Pokochałem go całego. Z każdą, nawet najmniejszą wadą. Począwszy od jego wybuchowego charakteru, a skończywszy na często bezczelnym poczuciu humoru. A teraz, znajduje się w salonie, siedząc na kanapie i patrzę się tępym wzrokiem na telewizor, zastanawiając się, ile musiałem dla niego znaczyć, jeżeli woli nagrywać video w którym wyjaśnia, dlaczego równy rok temu mnie opuścił, niż przyjść osobiście lub zadzwonić. Mimo wszystko nadal go kocham. Chcę mu o tym powiedzieć. Chce mu powiedzieć jak bardzo go kocham, po tym wszystkim, co mi zrobił. Choćby teraz, choćby wiedząc, że nie traktował mnie poważnie, skoro odszedł. Wziąłem głęboki oddech. Zatrzymałem film w chwili, gdy Louis pojawił się na ekranie. Nie mogłem tego znieść psychicznie, ani fizycznie. Ręce mi drżały, w głowie pojawiało się pełno myśli bez odpowiedzi, a serce zaczęło mi niebezpiecznie bić. Bałem się, że wyskoczy z klatki piersiowej, chodź to nie było możliwe.

\- Co ty ze mną zrobiłeś, Louisie Tomlinsonie. – powiedziałem patrząc na niego. Nawet, jeśli nie było go przy mnie, nawet jeśli nie mógł tego usłyszeć, to łudziłem się, żeby dowiedział się jakimś magicznym sposobem o tym, jak bardzo teraz cierpię. Jak trudno jest mi na niego chociaż patrzeć, a co dopiero słuchać tego, co ma mi do powiedzenia. – Przez ciebie wpadłem w depresję. – kontynuowałem. Tak, to niestety prawda. Odkąd odszedł mniej jem, źle sypiam, nie wychodzę z przyjaciółmi, oddaliłem się od rodziny. Biorę niby leki, ale nie czuje różnicy, bo w środku nadal cierpię, nadal został we mnie nie wyobrażalny ból. Czuje pustkę, którą nikt oprócz niego nie jest w stanie wypełnić. – Odebrałeś mi wszystko, co miałem. Miłość. Nie jestem już zdolny do kochania. Na niczym mi nie zależy. Spójrz na mnie. – wskazałem na siebie. – Jestem wrakiem człowieka. Widzisz te sińce pod oczami? To z powodu braku snu. Od tygodnia nie śpię, bo myślę, że nie długo będzie rocznica twojego odejścia i proszę jest. I w sumie pojawiłeś się. Wprawdzie tylko na ekranie, bez możliwości porozmawiania ze mną, ale jesteś. – westchnąłem. Miałem nadzieje, że chociaż on jest szczęśliwy. Nie chciałbym żyć z myślą, że nie dosz, że mnie zostawił to w dodatku jest nie szczęśliwy. Nie zniósłbym tego. – Co ty zamierzasz mi powiedzieć, hm? – zapytałem wiedząc, że żeby poznać odpowiedź muszę nacisnąć „play". Zapewne będzie milion przeprosin i mówienia, że tak będzie lepiej dla nas obojga. – Nie wysilaj się Tomlinson, wiem, że to wymówka. Ty po prostu przestałeś mnie kochać. – mruknąłem do siebie kpiącym tonem. Nie można nikogo zmusić do kochania. Przychodzi chwila, w której musisz zaakceptować stan rzeczy takim jakim jest. Ja jednak nie potrafiłem sobie wmówić, że stało się tak jak się stało i może to mi nawet wyjdzie na dobre, nie. Ja widziałem tylko ciemne strony tej sytuacji, dlatego jestem w takim położeniu. Dlatego tak mi ciężko.

Drżącą dłonią nacisnąłem „play" na pilocie. To co za chwilę powie, może zmienić wszystko, dobrze o tym wiedziałem, ale wolałem wzbraniać się przed tym uparcie. To jednak nadeszło. Po roku, 365 dniach, mam nadzieje odkryć, dlaczego Louis Tomlinson, moja jedyna i prawdziwa miłość postanowiła mnie opuścić. Przełknąłem głośno ślinę, gdy poruszył się na ekranie. Wyglądał jakoś inaczej. Nie umiałem do końca powiedzieć, co się zmieniło, ale wiedziałem, że zmiana, która w nim zaszła musiała być dość duża. Wydawał się bardziej... radosny? Spełniły się zarazem moje obawy jak i oczekiwania. Louis jest prawdopodobnie szczęśliwy. Cholera, to mój Louis. Znam go lepiej niż on sam. Umiem w ciągu dwóch sekund stwierdzić jaki ma aktualnie nastrój. Co takiego wielkiego musiał przede mną ukryć, że zdecydował się wyjechać? Dotąd myślałem, że chodzi o wypalenie się uczucia względem mnie, jednak nie nagrywa się płyt dla kogoś, kogo się nie kocha. Chciałem w to wierzyć, chciałem, aby to była jedyna prawda jaką będzie dane mi usłyszeć, że nie zostawił mnie bez powodu.

\- Harry. – drgnąłem wraz z chwilą, gdy do moich uszu dotarł jego czysty, mocny angielski akcent, tak dawno nie słyszany. Zaśmiałem się z kpiną, w końcu całe 12 miesięcy. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że Louis znajduje się naprzeciwko mnie, nawet jeśli jest tylko na ekranie, to wciąż jest. Słyszę go, widzę. Jedyną wadą jest fakt, że nie mogę go poczuć, ale znam każdy jego zakamarek ciała na wylot, mogę sobie wręcz wyobrazić, że siedzi obok mnie, a ja sunę dłońmi po jego ciele. – Nie wypowiadałem tego imienia tyle czasu. Ile to już będzie? 362 dni.

\- 365. – poprawiłem go instynktownie.

\- Nie poprawiaj mnie. – jego śmiech był wręcz kojący dla moich uszu. Ten radosny, szczery, głośny śmiech. I jego roześmiana twarz, na której robiły się zmarszczki wokół oczu z chwilą, gdy chociaż się uśmiechnął. To były dwa widoki, które kochałem oglądać. – Tak, wiem, że nie mogę cię usłyszeć, ale wiem, że to zrobiłeś. I nie zaprzeczaj. Znam cię lepiej niż ty sam.

Przygryzłem wargę, która zaczęła drżeć. Zawsze tak się działo, gdy znajdowałem się o krok od popadnięcia w rozpacz. Teraz nie chciałem. Za dużo przepłakanych nocy, by w końcu w dniu, w którym mam okazję go zobaczyć, stracić wszystko przez rozmyty obraz, który na pewno się pojawi, gdy się rozpłaczę.

\- Zapominasz mój drogi o poczcie. Jestem pewien, że paczka przyszła po 3 dniach od nadania jej. W naszą rocznicę. – uśmiechnął się, powodując szybsze bicie mojego serca. Zapytacie, jak można kochać kogoś po tak długim czasie, po tylu nieprzespanych nocach, od krztuszenia się przez płacz i histerię w jaką miałem skłonność popadać, a ja na to odpowiem „I to się nazywa prawdziwa miłość". – Harry, musisz zrozumieć, że... - tutaj głos mu się załamał. Z bijącym sercem, uważnie czekałem na to, co miało dalej nastąpić. „Jesteś jedyną osobą, którą kiedykolwiek prawdziwie kochałem" – powiedział mi kiedyś Louis. Jestem ciekaw czy nadal to pamięta, czy to miało dla niego teraz w ogóle jakieś znaczenie. A może mówił to każdemu? – ...że nie zostawiłem cię dlatego, iż cię nie kochałem, właśnie dlatego, że cię kochałem, musiałem to zrobić. – spojrzał w kamerę, a ja miałem wrażenie, że naprawdę patrzy w moje oczy, że może je zobaczyć. To było takie realne.

\- Louis, ale to nie ma sensu. – wypowiedziałem te słowa szeptem.

\- Zrozumiesz sens gdy dojdziesz do ostatniej płyty. Zrozumiesz i mam nadzieje, że zaakceptujesz tą smutną i brutalną prawdę. Wiesz, kiedy jesteśmy zranieni, odczuwamy tylko własny ból. Pogłębiamy się w nim i rozpatrujemy go pod każdymi kątami. Nie obchodzi nas nic innego. Jesteśmy egoistami, chodź nie zdajemy sobie z tego sprawy. Ja nie zdawałem. Aż do pewnego dnia, ale o tym później. Wiesz Harry... nigdy ci o tym nie mówiłem, ale moje dzieciństwo to było jedno wielkie bagno. Nie chciałbyś tego przeżyć i nie życzę tego nawet najgorszemu wrogowi. I tutaj właśnie rozpoczynamy grę. Powód pierwszy.

Wciągnąłem gwałtownie powietrze. Dlaczego jego dzieciństwo miałoby być powodem dla którego musiał mnie opuścić? Louis, proszę, mów jaśniej. Nigdy nie byłem taki inteligentny jak ty.

\- Zastanawiasz się zapewne, dlaczego powodem pierwszym jest dzieciństwo? Cóż, gdybym był na twoim miejscu, również bym tego nie rozumiał. Ale, to jak nas wychowali rodzice, jakie mieliśmy warunki, w jaki sposób się do nas odnosili, jak nas traktowali, to wszystko kształtuje naszą osobowość. Wszystkie decyzje, które podejmujemy w późniejszym życiu mają swoje podłoże w dzieciństwie. I to, że musiałem odejść również, oczywiście, na to złożyło się jeszcze dziewięć pozostałych czynników, ale chciałem zacząć od początku.

Każdy kogo spotkamy, ci dobrzy jak i ci źli ludzie sprawiają, w jaki sposób wyrabiamy opinie o sobie. Trudno jest samemu siebie ocenić obiektywnie, potrzebujemy więc zdania innych. Często nie potrzebnie zawracając sobie głowę, nic nie znaczącymi słowami wychodzącymi z ich ust, bowiem nic one nie znaczą w naszym życiu, nic nie zmieniają. Ja jestem jedną z tych osób, która opinie ludzi brała sobie szczególnie do serca. Potrafiłem godzinami roztkliwiać się dlaczego w ósmej klasie George Rothers powiedział, że mam dziewczyński głos lub dlaczego wyzywał mnie od pedałów. Zastanawiałem się 'co jest z tobą Louis nie tak? Czemu tylko ciebie tak traktuje?' Poświęcałem zdecydowanie zbyt wiele czasu na coś, co teraz po prostu nie ma znaczenia. I tak samo było z moją rodziną. Nigdy o niej ci nie opowiadałem, prawda? Jak myślisz dlaczego? Dlaczego zawsze pomijałem ten temat, albo zbywałem cię półsłówkami? Czy chłopak, który wychowywałby się w szczęśliwej i kochającej rodzinie, tak bardzo unikałby tego tematu? Odpowiedź jest chyba prosta. Nadszedł czas, abyś poznał prawdę. Prawdę o której trudno mi mówić... 

Zapewne wiesz, ze wychowywałem się wśród czterech sióstr, prawda? Byłem najstarszy i wcale nie było mi z tego powodu łatwiej. Wręcz przeciwnie. Matka zawsze faworyzowała Lottie, to była jej ulubienica. Lottie to, Lottie tamto, Lottie jest najlepsza w klasie, Lottie zdobyła wyróżnienie w konkursie. Sam rozumiesz. Potem była Fizzy i na końcu bliźniaczki, Daisy i Phobe. Matka zawsze była z nich wszystkich bardziej dumna niż ze mnie, a przynajmniej tylko mnie nie umiała tego okazać. Może myślała, że z racji tego, iż jestem najstarszy nie potrzebuje pochwał i sam znam swoją wartość? Cóż, nie znałem. Mama zawsze mówiła, że powinienem się bardziej starać. Tak jak na przykład, kiedy oznajmiłem jej, że dostałem się do drużyny piłkarskiej. Miałem wtedy 12 lat, byłem małym dzieciakiem, który potrzebował zrozumienia i wysłuchania, a także wsparcia we własnych wyborach. Nie dostałem niczego z tego. Pamiętam, jak szczęśliwy wróciłem ze szkoły i od razu zacząłem szukać mamy, aby jej o tym opowiedzieć. Znalazłem ją w salonie, gdzie malowała Lottie do szkolnego przedstawienia. Nawet nie przyszło mi do głowy, że mógłbym przeszkadzać. Nie myślałem wtedy w ten sposób. Miałem w głowie tylko fakt, że dostałem się do drużyny. W końcu coś niezdarnemu Louisowi się udało!

\- Mamo! Mamo! Nie uwierzysz! Dostałem się do drużyny piłkarskiej! – powiedziałem podekscytowany, jak to mały chłopiec i czekałem, aż zacznie się cieszyć razem ze mną, albo chociaż uściska i powie 'zawsze w ciebie wierzyłam.' Nie otrzymałem ani tego, ani tego. W zamian odpowiedziała:

\- Nie przeszkadzaj, kochanie. Nie widzisz, że jestem zajęta? Twoja siostra dostała rolę w przedstawieniu. Muszę ją umalować.

Nawet nie wiedziałem jak zareagować. Bo jak wytłumaczyć 12 – latkowi, że twoja siostra jest ważniejsza od niego? Że zawsze już będzie ważniejsza, bo się urodziła, a tobie pozostaje to zaakceptować? Nie da się. Pozostał we mnie tylko smutek, gorycz i jedno wielkie rozczarowanie. Pomyślisz pewnie jakim to muszę być idiotą, że rozpamiętuje coś, co wydarzyło się 10 lat temu...

Pokręciłem głową.

\- Nie Lou, wcale tak nie uważam. – wyszeptałem.

\- Ale, to było moje pierwsze, tak mocne rozczarowanie. Odszedłem więc ze spuszczoną głową i zamknąłem się w swoim pokoju. Biedny, nieporadny Louis. Zawsze ofiara losu. Z czasem stałem się cyniczny, więc wybacz drobne uwagi. Myślę, że... że odkładam chyba najistotniejszy problem w moim dzieciństwie, a mianowicie mojego ojca, chociaż nie można go chyba tak nazwać. Nadal nie potrafię po tym wszystkim, co mi zrobił, co nam zrobił. Mówi się, że rodziców powinno się kochać bezwarunkowo. Ale jak kochać kogoś kto tłukł twoją matkę po pijaku? I od kogo dostawałeś lanie za każde, nawet najmniejsze przewinienie? Trudno jest taką osobę nazwać rodzicem. Bo obowiązkiem rodziców jest sprawiać, abyś stał się dobrym człowiekiem, a nie zamkniętym w sobie dupkiem z samooceną niższą niż zero. Zapewne jest to dla ciebie szokiem w tym momencie, tym bardziej, iż nigdy nie wspominałem, że w moim domu było tak źle, ale mając taką rodzinę uczysz się jednego 'nie ufać ludziom'. I to nie znaczy, że cię nie kochałem, miłość tu nie ma nic do rzeczy. Zaufanie to bardziej skomplikowana kwestia. Może z czasem zrozumiesz. Jesteś mądry, więc na pewno zrozumiesz.

Jeśli chodzi o siniaki to... zabrzmi to smutno, ale nauczyłem się je ukrywać do perfekcji, a ojciec z czasem nauczył mi się je robić w takich miejscach, aby nie było ich widać. Nie współczuj mi Harry. Wiem, że byłem tylko małym dzieciakiem, ale w tamtym momencie, nie myślałem o tym na zasadzie wielkiego bólu, jaki sprawia mi mój ojciec, bardziej liczyła się dla mnie kwestia, aby nikt w szkole się o tym nie dowiedział. Mogliby mnie i moje siostry odebrać rodzinie. A tego nie chciałem. Nie chciałem trafić do domu dziecka i nie chciałem również, aby znalazły się tam moje siostry. Ojciec lał tylko mnie i mamę. Żadnych z moich sióstr nigdy nie ruszył, więc dlaczego miałyby płacić za mnie i zostać umieszczone w domu dziecka? To nie byłoby sprawiedliwe, prawda?

\- Louis, proszę, nie mów tak. Wiesz, że to nie prawda. – powiedziałem drżącym głosem. Dlaczego ten cholerny, dobry chłopiec nigdy nie pomyśli o sobie? Zawsze na pierwszym planie znajdywali się dla niego inni. Mogłem mu powiedzieć jak wiele zalet w nim widziałem, gdy jeszcze miałem okazję. Teraz boje się, że już nigdy go nie spotkam i nie powiem mu jakim jest wspaniałym człowiekiem i że zasługuje na wszystko co najlepsze.

\- Pewnej nocy, gdy miałem 15 lat, usłyszałem na dole kłótnie rodziców. Ojciec znowu wrócił pijany do domu, a matka na niego czekała, bojąc się, że pewnego dnia wsiądzie po pijaku za kółko i coś mu się stanie. Ale czy to nie rozwiązałoby jej wszystkich problemów? To egoistyczne myślenie, ale takie były fakty. Z drugiej strony alkoholizm to choroba. Mój ojciec był po prostu chory, a w stanie upojenia alkoholowego, nie mógł odpowiadać za swoje czyny. To nie był prawdziwy on. Znałem swojego ojca, zanim stał się 'taki' i wiem jaki był naprawdę, dlatego zawsze starałem się jakoś go usprawiedliwić, ale nie tej nocy... Było już grubo po północy, gdy wyszedłem na bosaka z pokoju i ze schodów obserwowałem moich rodziców. Ojciec wrzeszczał na matkę, która na zmianę płakała i krzyczała. To było straszne. Żadne dziecko nie powinno oglądać takich rzeczy. Zwykle, gdy ojciec lał matkę, zatykałem uszy i zamykałem oczy, starając sobie wyobrazić, że to się wcale nie wydarzyło. Że mam szczęśliwy dom i kochających rodziców. Jednak tym razem nie mogłem na to patrzeć. Zbiegłem szybko ze schodów i zasłoniłem sobą mamę, nie chcąc pozwolić, aby ten bydlak znowu zrobił jej krzywdę.

\- Odejdź gówniarzu albo i tobie się oberwie! – krzyczał. Nie ustąpiłem. Stałem twardo naprzeciwko niego i patrzyłem wprost w jego oczy, mając gdzieś w środku nadzieje, że moje spojrzenie skłoni go do przemyśleń, że zobaczy w nim długo skrywany ból, że poczuje w końcu wyrzuty sumienia... że rozpłacze się i powie 'Louis, nie chciałem, wybacz mi'. W zamian otrzymałem siarczyste uderzenie w policzek. Odchyliłem na bok głowę. Byłem pewien, że zostanie po tym wielka czerwona plama. – No już! Spieprzaj! – wskazał mi palcem na schody, oznajmiając, że mam iść na górę. Ja jednak nadal stałem w tym samym miejscu. Po moich policzkach spłynęły gorzkie łzy. Moja twarz była bez żadnego wyrazu. Miałem po prostu tego dość. Byłem zmęczony ukrywaniem się i udawaniem, że wszystko jest w porządku, kiedy ani trochę tak nie było. Tym razem nie chciałem stchórzyć. – Chcesz oberwać jeszcze raz? – jego ton był przesiąknięty czystą nienawiścią do mnie. Złapał mnie za koszulkę, przyciągając gwałtownie do siebie, a jego dłoń zacisnęła się w pięść. Czekałem na kolejne uderzenie.

\- Louis, proszę, idź na górę i zostaw nas samych. – powiedziała drżącym głosem moja mama. – To sprawy dorosłych. Nie potrzebnie się wtrącasz.

\- Mamo on nie krzywdzi tylko ciebie, ale i mnie. – moja dolna warga zadrżała z chwilą gdy to wypowiedziałem. Ale musiałem. Musiałem wiedzieć czy kocha mnie dostatecznie mocno, aby coś z tym zrobić. Miała okazję to udowodnić.

\- Jesteś dużym chłopcem. Wytrzymasz to. – powiedziała, a ja nie wierzyłem własnym uszom. Mój ojciec puścił mnie i popchnął ku drzwiom. Obejrzałem się za mamą, mając ostatnią resztkę nadziei, że jeszcze nie jest za późno, że coś z tym zrobi. Że kocha mnie na tyle... oszukiwałem się. Przez ten cały cholerny czas się oszukiwałem. Nie kochała mnie, a przynajmniej nie tak bardzo jak moje siostry. Gdyby im działa się krzywda zareagowałaby od razu, ale ja? Ja jestem duży. Wytrzymam to. Cóż, nie wytrzymałem.

Nagranie zakończyło się pięć minut temu, a ja nadal siedziałem nieruchomo. Gdy zamrugałem kolejny raz, z mojego oka popłynęła samotna łza. Nie byłem nawet w stanie rozpłakać się na dobre. Cały czas byłem pogrążony w szoku. To, co działo się w domu Louisa.. to podchodziło pod przemoc fizyczną i psychiczną. Jednak najbardziej przeraziły mnie te słowa 'nie wytrzymałem'. Co to miało znaczyć? Louis, co ty zrobiłeś?


	1. Powód 1

Od paru minut przewracałem w dłoni płytę z podpisem „powód 2". Starałem się uspokoić drżenie rąk, które nie chciało ustąpić od dłuższego czasu, zarówno jak uporczywe walenie serca, jakby zaraz miało przebić moją skórę. Louis, Louis, Louis. Nawet w chwili, gdy nie ma go obok mnie, potrafi komplikować moje życie. Ale taka komplikacja mi się podobała, bo mogłem go zobaczyć, chociaż na ekranie. Teraz jednak oddałbym wszystko, aby przejść do 10 powodu i dowiedzieć się, co się stało z moim ukochanym, jednak wiem, że zniszczyłbym tym wszystko. Zaprzepaściłbym ciężką pracę mojego Lou i trud jaki włożył, by przełamać się i opowiedzieć o tym. Wiem, że nigdy nie był wylewny. Znałem go, a przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało, zanim obejrzałem pierwszą płytę. Cholera, co może być powodem drugim? I co się stało z Lou, który twierdził, że nie wytrzymał sytuacji rodzinnej? Jeśli coś sobie zrobił przez egoistyczną matkę to przysięgam, że... stop. Wziąłem głęboki oddech, chcąc dotlenić cały organizm i uspokoić się. Muszę przestać być tchórzem i włączyć tę płytę, ale jak poradzić sobie ze strachem, który trzymał mnie w szponach i nie chciał wypuścić?

Poczułem suchość w gardle, czułem, że wręcz muszę napić się wody, inaczej umarłbym z pragnienia. Położyłem płytę na stoliku do kawy i skierowałem się do kuchni. Kiedy przechodziłem obok kredensu, zobaczyłem mój telefon, który leżał i czekał, aby z niego skorzystać. Przez myśl przemknęła mi jedyna osoba, do której miałem ochotę zadzwonić. Gdy wyciągnąłem rękę, aby to zrobić, powstrzymałem się w ostatniej chwili. Zacisnąłem dłoń w pięść i przeklinając pod nosem poszedłem się napić. Co miałem powiedzieć jego matce? Że to ona jest wszystkiemu winna? Cokolwiek złego przytrafiło się Louisowi, cóż, pewnie czuje się dostatecznie winna i nie potrzebnie będę jej dokładał wyrzutów sumienia. Jeśli jednak Lou w swoich płytach jeszcze raz wspomni o matce, która źle go potraktowała... nie ręczę za siebie. O jego ojcu nawet wolałem nie wspominać. Doskonale pamiętałem, co się z nim stało.

Sięgnąłem do górnej półki po szklankę. Otworzyłem małe drzwiczki, które wydały z siebie głuche skrzypnięcie. Potem zamknąłem ją i nalałem czystej, źródlanej wody. Kiedy zakręcałem zakrętkę w moich uszach po raz kolejny zadźwięczały słowa „Cóż, nie wytrzymałem". Podniosłem szklankę do ust i zamoczyłem je w zimnym, orzeźwiającym płynie. Tego potrzebowałem. Ale nie tylko tego. Najbardziej chyba pragnąłem bliskości, ale nie „czyjejś" tylko konkretnej osoby, która nawet nie chciała porozmawiać ze mną twarzą w twarz. Kocham go jednak na tyle, aby uwierzyć, że musiał mieć sensowny powód, skoro nagrał aż 10 płyt specjalnie dla mnie. I poznam ten powód. Przy ostatniej płycie. Nie wiem jak wytrzymam to psychicznie, skoro po pierwszej czuje się fatalnie i nie mam pojęcia, co o tym myśleć. Dlaczego nigdy nie zapytałem go o jego dzieciństwo? Nigdy nie żyłem przeszłością, aż do teraz, więc uważałem, że nie ma sensu zaprzątać sobie głowy czymś, co było kiedyś. Jak widać, Lou miał ku temu prawo. Nie mógł sobie z tym poradzić... aż nie wytrzymał. Stop. Muszę wrócić do salonu i włączyć drugą płytę, inaczej pytania w mojej głowie będą się nagromadzać z każdą minutą, a ja nigdy nie poznam na nie odpowiedzi.

*

Wracając z kuchni włożyłem płytę do odtwarzacza DVD i zająłem miejsce na kanapie, uważnie oczekując tego, co miało nastąpić. Wstrzymałem oddech, gdy po raz drugi tego dnia Louis pojawił się na ekranie. Nadal odczuwałem dreszcze, tak jakbym zobaczył go pierwszy raz. Czułem się jak zakochany nastolatek, który ma możliwość jedynie obejrzenia swojego idola w telewizorze. Ja swojego miałem 10 miesięcy zanim odszedł. I tak mogłem się uważać za szczęściarza, większość osób nawet nie będzie miała okazji poznać swoich ulubieńców. Moje usta rozchyliły się lekko, gdy do moich uszu dobiegł jego głos. Ten sam, nie zmienny, a moje serce uderzało w klatkę piersiową mocno i szybko. Czułem jak dłonie ponownie robią się wilgotne. Cholera, on tam był. Widzę go, słyszę, jedyną wadą jest fakt, że nie mogę go poczuć, ale to i tak dużo. Po roku nie obecności to jest jak los wygrany na loterii. Nie mogłem wymarzyć sobie czegoś lepszego, a właściwie mogłem. Prawdziwego Louisa, z krwi i kości, pukającego do moich drzwi.

\- Poznałeś pierwszy powód mojego odejścia. Nie był on głównym, ale na pewno tym od którego wszystko się zaczęło, dlatego tak ważne było opowiedzenie o nim, chodź było to dla mnie bardzo trudne i cieszę się, że mam to za sobą. Wiesz, co było najtrudniejszą częścią w przebywaniu z ludźmi? To, że patrzyłem na nich i wiedziałem, ze nigdy nie będę mógł być tak szczęśliwi jak oni. Wiem, że miałem dziewczynę. W dodatku bardzo piękną, taką o jakiej mógłby pomarzyć nie jeden facet. Ale ja... po prostu nie byłem szczęśliwy. Czegoś w moim życiu brakowało. Była w nim jakaś pustka, której nikt nie był w stanie zapełnić, aż do dnia w którym poznałem ciebie. Oczywiście Eleanor nadal była moją dziewczyną, ale czułem, że byliśmy razem z przyzwyczajenia. Nie było w naszym związku namiętności, ani pożądania. Byłem z nią, bo tak było słusznie. Bo była dziewczyną, a nie chłopakiem. Nie umiałem się nawet przyznać przed samym sobą, że jestem gejem. To było dla mnie zbyt trudne. Do czasu kiedy pojawiłeś się ty. Byłeś dla mnie takim kopem, motywacją do działania. Wiem, że było wiele osób, które życzyły nam źle, w tym moja własna matka, ale będąc z tobą nie obchodziło mnie to. Liczyłeś się tylko ty. Długo zajęło mi zerwanie z Eleanor, ale byłeś taki cierpliwy... we wszystkim mnie wspierałeś. Wiedz, że nadal to pamiętam i nigdy ci tego nie zapomnę. Odkąd sięgam pamięcią, byłem zamknięty w sobie, nie lubiłem się otwierać. Miałem swój własny świat, który kreowałem tak jak mi się podobało. I wiesz co było najlepsze? Że w dniu w którym poszedłem do baru się upić, ponieważ męczyło mnie ciągłe udawanie, że „wszystko jest w porządku, jestem szczęśliwy z moją cudowną dziewczyną", spotkałem ciebie. Nadal pamiętam tą wiśniową kurtkę, którą miałeś na sobie tamtego dnia i te cudowne rozmierzwione loki, które latały na wietrze i wpadały ci do oczu. Pomyślałem wtedy, że jesteś najpiękniejszym chłopcem na świecie. Pamiętasz to spotkanie?

Oczywiście, że pamiętałem. Jak mógłbym zapomnieć? Biedny, przygnębiony Louis, który szedł ulicą chwiejąc się na nogach, moknąć w kroplach deszczu. Zrobiło mi się go żal. Pomyślałem, że sprawię, aby jego dzień był lepszy. Więc podbiegłem do niego z parasolką i powiedziałem, że zmoknie jeszcze bardziej. Louis spojrzał na mnie swoimi błękitnymi jak niebo oczami i roześmiał się. Ja zmarszczyłem brwi nie wiedząc dlaczego. Skąd ten nagły przypływ dobrego humoru? On jednak potrząsnął tylko głową i stwierdził, że nie ma potrzeby i już stracił nadzieje. Nie wiedziałem wtedy 'na co nadzieje?' Dopiero teraz zrozumiałem. Nadzieje na miłość...

\- Znając ciebie pewnie przypomniałeś sobie dokładnie nasze spotkanie. – Louis odezwał się po dłuższej chwili. Jak ja go kocham... przestań Harry. – Wiesz, to było jak dar od losu, przeznaczenie. W dniu kiedy dochodzę do wniosku, że na tym świecie nie ma dla mnie odpowiedniej osoby, poznaję ciebie. Najbardziej uroczego chłopaka na ziemi, który oczarował mnie swoimi dołeczkami i sposobem bycia. Rozświetliłeś mój szary i pochmurny dzień. Nadałeś mu odpowiednich barw. Byłeś niczym anioł, który miał za zadanie sprawić, abym uwierzył w siebie. I uwierzyłem. Przez krótką chwilę naprawdę wierzyłem, że jesteśmy sobie przeznaczeni, że ktoś może pokochać kogoś takiego jak ja, bo nie oszukujmy się, mam zdecydowanie więcej wad niż zalet. Ale ty to zrobiłeś-pokochałeś mnie. Wiedząc o mnie tyle ile powinieneś. Teraz na pewno dowiesz się więcej, a właściwie całej prawdy. Nie wiem czy nadal będziesz mnie kochał. Naprawdę nie wiem, czy po dalszych powodach będziesz mnie kochał... - głos mu się załamał i miałem wrażenie, że zaraz wybuchnie płaczem. Widziałem, że go to przerastało. Miałem ochotę go przytulić. Mój biedny, mały Louis. Dlaczego nie przyszedł mi tego powiedzieć osobiście? Co takiego się wydarzyło, że musiał nagrać te płyty? – Nasz związek był delikatny, uroczy i ułożony. Przynajmniej na początku. Nie było w nim nic toksycznego. Było po prostu dwóch chłopaków, zakochanych w sobie do szaleństwa. Nie wywieraliśmy na siebie niepotrzebnej presji. Nie chciałem ci niczego narzucać, mimo iż planowałem ci się oświadczyć. Nie od razu, ale po prostu, planowałem. Za dwa, trzy, a może nawet cztery lata! Kto wie? Po prostu wiedziałem, że to zrobię. Nie ważne kiedy.

Po moim policzku spłynęła samotna łza. Gdyby on miał pojęcie jak bardzo o tym marzyłem, jak bardzo pragnąłem. Nie chciałem wyjść na obsesyjnego idiotę, który tylko myśli o zaręczynach i ślubie. Ale taka była prawda. Tak bardzo pragnąłem się z nim ożenić i zaadoptować dziecko. Przygryzłem wargę, powstrzymując kolejne łzy, które chciały popłynąć. Nie mogę się załamać. Ale to dla mnie równie trudne, co i dla niego, a może nawet bardziej? Bo w końcu nie mam odpowiedzi na nurtujące mnie pytania. Nikt nie chciał mi nic powiedzieć, chodź wiedziałem, że wiedzieli więcej niż mówią. Ja jednak nie mogłem na nich naciskać, bez konkretnych dowodów.

\- Więc kiedy zaprosiłeś mnie na kolację do swoich rodziców, abym ich poznał, zrozumiałem, że nasz związek wskakuje na wyższy stopień. Nie pytałem czy dużo przyprowadzałeś tam chłopaków, bo domyślałem się, że taki ktoś jak ty, nie mógł być przez tak długi czas samotny. I mimo iż ciekawość mnie zżerała to nie miałem odwagi spytać. Po pewnym czasie zrozumiałem, że to nie ma znaczenia ilu ich było, oni byli przeszłością, a ja teraźniejszością i tylko to się liczyło. Jednak nigdy ci nie zdradziłem, że to co się tam wydarzyło było początkiem psucia się między nami. To tam bowiem zrozumiałem, jak bardzo na ciebie nie zasługuje. Bo w końcu, co chłopak z biednej i patologicznej rodziny mógł dać komuś takiemu jak ty? Miałeś rodziców, którzy cię kochali, dostatnie życie, niczego ci nie brakowało. A ty sam w sobie byłeś uprzejmy, taktowny i miły. Każdy chciałby być na moim miejscu, więc dlaczego... akurat ja? Dlaczego wybrałeś mnie? To pytanie dręczyło mnie po kolacji u twoich rodziców. Nie mogłem zrozumieć, co we mnie widzisz, dlatego, że ja sam tak mało w sobie widziałem. Byłem zakompleksiony w sobie i przekonany, że na ciebie nie zasługuje. Nikt nie mógł mi wmówić nic innego, zresztą nikt nawet nie próbował. Byłem pozostawiony sam sobie i swoim uporczywym myślą. I mimo iż byliśmy razem, ja czułem się samotny. Wiem, że to brzmi egoistycznie, tak jakbym cię nie doceniał. Ale hej, jesteśmy dopiero przy drugim powodzie, którego nawet jeszcze nie zacząłem. Zrozumiesz wkrótce. Ale może zacznę od początku. Pamiętasz kiedy stałem przed lustrem i usilnie próbowałem poprawić swoje włosy? Bo ja tak. I pamiętam też jak stanąłeś za mną, a dłońmi dotknąłeś moich ramion i szepnąłeś mi do ucha, owiewając go swoim oddechem, że wyglądam perfekcyjnie. Uśmiechnąłem się lekko na te słowa, gdyż nikt nigdy mi ich nie powiedział. Miałeś ten zaszczyt. – Louis roześmiał się cicho. – Ja jeszcze długo poprawiałem fryzurę, aż w końcu uznałeś, że jesteśmy sporo spóźnieni. Nie chciałem być przyczyną ostygniętego jedzenia nad którym twoja mama siedziała zapewne długo, gdyż wspominałeś, że kochała gotować. Toteż nadal nie przekonany do swojego wyglądu, udałem się do wyjścia.

Przez całą drogę trzymałeś mnie za rękę, wiedząc, jak bardzo to przeżywam. Jeszcze wtedy nie nastąpiły wydarzenia, które zniszczyły wszystko, życie było proste, ja byłem prosty i nieskomplikowany. Byliśmy na swój sposób szczęśliwi. Chodź może nie powinienem obwiniać wszystkiego na około, za to co się stało. Ja byłem swoim problemem. I to ja powinienem się zmienić. Nie ludzie. – Louis zamyślił się na moment i patrzył przed siebie, nie w kamerę, zapewne w ścianę, zastanawiając się nad tym wszystkim, nad tym co się wydarzyło i co nigdy nie zniknie z naszej pamięci. – W każdym razie, dotarliśmy na miejsce po czasie. Bawiłem się w zdenerwowaniu palcami, jak zdążyłeś zauważyć to jest mój trik nerwowy, bojąc się, że twoi rodzice będą do końca kolacji krzywo na mnie patrzeć. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu tak się jednak nie stało. Twoja mama przytuliła mnie mocno z szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Witaj Louis! Miło cię w końcu poznać. Harry nam tyle o tobie opowiadał. – powiedziała naprawdę ze szczerą radością, jeszcze.

\- Och, nie wątpię. – rzuciłem ironicznie, co tylko ty wyczułeś, bowiem ukradkiem szturchnąłeś mnie w ramię. Powstrzymywałem się, aby nie zachichotać. Twój ojciec podał mi swoją masywną dłoń, którą uścisnąłem, również uśmiechając się. Wydawali się tacy mili, otwarci i kochani. Nie chce ci psuć idealnego wizerunku twoich rodziców, naprawdę Harry nie chce, ale w końcu postanowiłem powiedzieć ci prawdę. Nie jest to jednak coś okropnego, nie martw się. Zrozumiesz kiedy dojdziemy do końca nagrania. Przechodząc dalej, twoi rodzice zaprowadzili nas do salonu, gdzie czekało naprawdę smacznie wyglądające jedzenie. Byłem pod wrażeniem, że ktoś tak się postarał specjalnie na moją wizytę, nie byłem do tego przyzwyczajony. Potem usiedliśmy i zaczęliśmy jeść. Jak to bywa na takich kolacjach, nie mogło się obyć bez rozmowy o mnie, o tym kim jestem, jakie mam plany i na przyszłość i względem ich syna.

\- A więc Louis... - zaczęła twoja mama wodząc widelcem po sałatce. – Na jakiej uczelni studiujesz?

W tym momencie zaschło mi w gardle. Tak, mogłem się spodziewać, że twoi rodzice będą oczekiwać, że przyszły mąż ich syna skończy jakieś studia. Co im miałem wtedy powiedzieć? Że moi rodzice nie mieli pieniędzy na ich opłacenie, ponieważ cały nasz majątek przepadł na alkohol dla mojego ojca? Oczywiście, część kasy poszła też na edukację dla moich sióstr. Nie starczyło tylko dla mnie. Och, wiem jaką robię z siebie sierotę, doskonale zdaje sobie z tego sprawę. Ale nadal przypominam, że miałem mówić prawdę. Robię to.

\- Właściwie to... - urwałem zastanawiając się czy nie skłamać. Ale bałem się, że prędzej czy później dowiedzieliby się prawdy, a wtedy byłoby jeszcze gorzej. – Nie studiuje. Ale pracuje w sklepie muzycznym. – powiedziałem, jak gdyby praca w sklepie muzycznym miała im zrekompensować rozczarowanie po braku zięcia z Harvardu.

\- Och. – westchnęła tylko twoja mama. Poczułem się źle. Jakby to była moja wina, że jak zwykle nieporadny Louis nie potrafił znaleźć pieniędzy na opłacenie studiów. – Rozumiem. Ale masz plany? – spojrzała na mnie z ukosa.

\- Tak, tak oczywiście. – odpowiedziałem szybko.

\- Harry studiuje na Harvardzie. – powiedziała z dumą twoja mama. – To jedna z najlepszych uczelni w kraju.

\- Przestań mamo. – rzuciłeś tylko zawstydzony, bawiąc się swoim jedzeniem.

\- To wspaniale Harry. Nigdy o tym nie wspominałeś. – pochwaliłem cię ze szczerą dumą. Naprawdę zaimponowałeś mi. Dotąd nic nie mówiłeś o swojej edukacji i teraz zrozumiałem dlaczego. Nie chciałeś, abym się poczuł gorszy od ciebie. Wiedziałeś, że nie studiowałem i nawet nie miałem takich planów, a fakt, że ty chodziłeś na jedną z najlepszych uczelni na pewno by sprawił, że byłoby mi przykro. I pocieszę cię: tak się nie stało. Nie poczułem się ani gorszy ani nie było mi przykro. Bo kiedy się kogoś prawdziwie kocha, cieszy się z jego mniejszych i większych sukcesów. A ja cię prawdziwie kochałem, Harry.

\- Masz własny dom czy mieszkanie? – zapytał tym razem twój ojciec. I tym razem musiałem ich rozczarować. Widzisz? Louis Tomlinson to jedno wielkie rozczarowanie.

\- Mieszkanie, ale wynajmuje. – powiedziałem przełykając głośno ślinę i czekając na ich reakcję.

\- Masz dopiero 22 lata z tego, co wspominał Harry. Na pewno kupisz własne. – odezwała się twoja mama. Uśmiechnąłem się lekko. To było naprawdę miłe z jej strony. Jednak coś mi w niej nie pasowało, nie zrozum mnie źle. Była... zbyt miła?

\- A twoi rodzice? Czym się zajmują? – kontynuował przesłuchanie twój ojciec. Nie miałem im tego za złe. W końcu każdy rodzic chce coś wiedzieć o osobie z którą spotyka się ich dziecko.

\- Mama pracuje w sklepie, a tata jest bezrobotny. To znaczy... nie dawno stracił pracę i poszukuje nowej. – naprawdę nie chciałem wyznawać, że mój ojciec nie pracuje od ponad dziesięciu lat, czyli odkąd zaczął pić, chodź i tak wiedziałem, że dużo straciłem w ich oczach. Już nie patrzyli na mnie tak, jak na początku. Widziałem to. Nie jestem głupi. Nie, i to nadal nie było najgorsze. Wiesz, co było najlepszą częścią w poznaniu ciebie? Fakt, że zdałem sobie sprawę, że mogę się spodobać i nie komuś, ale właśnie tobie. Najbardziej przystojnemu i uroczemu chłopakowi jakiego kiedykolwiek widziałem. Dlatego to bolało mnie dwa razy mocniej. – głos mu się zaczął załamywać i byłem przekonany, że zaraz się rozpłacze, że wybuchnie wielkim i rzewnym płaczem, a ja razem z nim. Nie tego nie chciałem. Nie byłem na to jeszcze gotowy. Na razie to wszystko było dla mnie zbyt szokujące, aby uronić chociażby jedną łzę. Jeszcze to do mnie nie docierało.

\- Co? Co bolało dwa razy mocniej? – wyszeptałem, desperacko potrzebując odpowiedzi na nurtujące mnie pytanie.

\- To, że twoi rodzice zniszczyli to wszystko w jedną sekundę. – wyrzucił w końcu z siebie, a ja czułem, że na moment przestaje oddychać. Louis milczał. Może tak na razie było lepiej? Musiałem sobie przyswoić to, co przed chwilą powiedział. Co zrobili moi rodzice? Uważałem, że są wspaniałymi ludźmi. Nie mogli być, aż tak okrutni, prawda? – Zapewne doskonale zdajesz sobie sprawę, że zmagam się od kilku lat z moją niską samooceną. Mimo wszystkich rzeczy, których nie udało ci się zauważyć, tej nie dało się przeoczyć. Może dlatego tak gwałtownie zareagowałem na słowa, które powiedziała twoja mama z tatą? Nie wiem. Ale w tym momencie zrozumiałem, że na ciebie nie zasługuje. – Louis wziął głęboki oddech. – Wiem, że chcesz myśleć o swoich rodzicach jak najlepiej. Ja również, chodź nie mogę nazwać ich dobrymi ludźmi, po tym, co przez nich przeszedłem. Ty jednak miałeś dwójkę wspaniałych i kochających rodziców. I naprawdę nie chcę być powodem waszych kłótni. Źle bym się z tym czuł, więc obiecaj mi, że nie sprawię, że przestaniesz z nimi rozmawiać, dobrze? Po tym... po tym jak cię opuściłem, nie chcę abyś odcinał się od ludzi w dodatku przeze mnie.

\- Trochę za późno. – stwierdziłem z gorzkim uśmiechem.

\- Gdy po kolacji wyszedłem na taras z kieliszkiem białego wina w ręku, zobaczyłem twoich rodziców. Stali sami. Chciałem nawet do nich podejść i podziękować za zaproszenie, ale wtedy usłyszałem kawałek z ich rozmowy.

\- Anne, to na pewno tylko przelotna znajomość. Nic wielkiego. – powiedział twój ojciec, pocierając ramię swojej żony.

\- Wiem, ale... ile to jeszcze potrwa? Nie chcę, aby nasz syn spotykał się z kimś takim. Ten chłopak nawet nie studiuje! Nie ma dobrego wykształcenia, a jego rodzice? Jestem pewna, że jego rodzina to banda alkoholików. – odparła twoja mama. Wyglądała na zdruzgotaną. Te słowa zabolały. Naprawdę mocno zabolały, ale nie tak jak te, które usłyszałem chwilę po tym. – Powinien spotykać się z Nickiem. Dobrze zarabia i pracuje w dużej firmie. Dlaczego nigdy nie dał mu szansy? Nasz syn nigdy nie miał gustu. Zawsze wybierał nie odpowiednich chłopaków, a potem cierpiał. Tak będzie i tym razem, zobaczysz.

Twój ojciec na koniec przytulił twoją mamę. Nie widziałem, co się stało po tym, bo wyszedłem ledwo powstrzymując się przed rozpłakaniem się, niczym małe dziecko. Odstawiłem kieliszek z winem na stolik, znajdujący się obok mnie. Wtedy podszedłeś do mnie, pytając czy wszystko w porządku. Kiwnąłem głową, chodź wcale tak nie było. Czułem się fatalnie. Nie mogłem znieść myśli, że twoi rodzice woleliby, abyś był z innym mężczyzną. Starałem sobie wmawiać, że to ja jestem tym jedynym, a oni... oni to zniszczyli. Teraz już wiesz, dlaczego byłem taki cięty na Nicka, dlaczego tak bardzo go nienawidziłem. Bo w głębi duszy wiedziałem, że byłby dla ciebie lepszy niż ja. Bo... kim ja jestem?

\- Miłością mojego życia. – powiedziałem, chodź tego już niestety nie mógł usłyszeć. Chciało mi się płakać i krzyczeć- na zmianę. Jak moi rodzice mogli być takimi egoistami? Dlaczego nie rozumieli jak bardzo kochałem, nadal kocham Louisa? Może, gdyby oni byli dla nas wsparciem to nie odszedłby? Zacisnąłem dłoń w pięść, gdy dotarło do mnie, że moi rodzice przyczynili się do jego odejścia. Czas aby zrozumieli, że kocham tylko Louisa i nigdy bym go nie zostawił dla Nicka.

\- Teraz znasz powód drugi. I proszę, nie znienawidź twoich rodziców. Na nienawiść jeszcze przyjdzie czas. Na przykład po trzecim powodzie...


	2. Powód 2

Byłem wściekły. Dosłownie. Zdałem sobie sprawę, że dotąd nie wiedziałem, co to znaczy kogoś nienawidzić. Teraz już wiem. Może i w tym momencie nie zachowywałem się jak wymarzony synek, ale nie obchodziło mnie to. Straciłem kogoś bardzo ważnego, tylko dlatego, że moi zapatrzeni w pieniądze rodzice, nie mogli zrozumieć, że zależy mi na Louisie, a nie na tym, co posiadał. Jeszcze bardziej denerwował mnie fakt, że przy każdej możliwej okazji, próbowali wepchnąć mnie w ramiona Nicka. Nie chciałem go. Owszem, lubiłem go, ale nie w ten sposób. Był moim przyjacielem z dzieciństwa, to wszystko. Nie darzyłem go żadnymi głębszymi uczuciami. Postanowiłem, że zadzwonię do mamy. Nie zasługiwała, abym spotkał się z nią twarzą w twarz. Wybrałem więc do niej numer i przyłożyłem telefon do ucha. Wziąłem głęboki oddech. I co ja mam jej powiedzieć? Nagle poczułem kompletną pustkę. Żadne słowa nie chciały się ubrać w sensowne zdania. Kompletnie nic. Kiedy usłyszałem jej głos zamarłem. Po takim czasie mam jej urządzać awanturę za kolacje, która miała miejsce półtora roku temu? To było niedorzeczne! Jednak zaraz potem, przypomniałem sobie, że ona i tata byli jednym z powodów. Ta kolacja była jednym z powodów. Po co w ogóle na nią szliśmy?

\- Halo? Harry, słonko, dawno się do mnie nie odzywałeś. – powiedziała radosnym tonem. A ja miałem ten radosny nastrój zburzyć.

\- Miałem wiele spraw na głowie. – skłamałem. Nie chciałem się z nikim widywać. Nawet z własną mamą. – Musimy porozmawiać.

\- Cieszę się, że to mówisz. – poczułem wręcz oddech ulgi w jej głosie. – Przyjadę do ciebie może za... godzinę?

\- Nie! – krzyknąłem. Mogłem sobie wyobrazić jak wzdryga się z zaskoczenia. – Nie chcę, abyś tu była. Nie chcę, abyś w ogóle uczestniczyła w moim życiu, skoro nie umiesz zaakceptować mojego związku.

Mama milczała przez dłuższy czas, aż w końcu powiedziała drżącym głosem:

\- Jakiego związku? Louis odszedł, zapomniałeś?

\- Odszedł przez ciebie! – kolejny raz podniosłem ton. Byłem wściekły. Nawet nie zamierzałem się kontrolować. – Słyszał waszą rozmowę z tatą, tamtego dnia. – wyjaśniłem już nieco spokojniej. – I chcę, żebyś coś wiedziała. Nie zrezygnuje z niego, a już na pewno nie na rzecz Nicka, rozumiesz? Nigdy nie będziemy razem i nie, nie obchodzi mnie ile ma pieniędzy, że pracuje w dobrej firmie i ma przed sobą jakąś przyszłość. Dla mnie to nie ma znaczenia, bo go nie kocham. A jeśli ty i tata nie możecie tego uszanować, to nie chcę mieć z wami nic wspólnego. – zacisnąłem mocniej dłoń na telefonie wraz z wypowiadanym, ostatnim zdaniem. Wcale tak nie myślałem. Nie potrafiłbym się na zawsze odwrócić od rodziców. Nie jestem taki, ale... naprawdę dużo zrobiłbym dla Louisa. Tylko problem był w tym, że go tu nie było. Więc jakie miałem zobowiązania względem niego?

\- I tak nagle przypomniało ci się o tym, po tylu miesiącach? Czy... czy Louis się z tobą kontaktował? – zapytała nie pewnie.

\- Nie... to znaczy... tak jakby. – spojrzałem na płyty leżące na stoliku. Jeszcze 8 powodów. Nie wiem czy dam radę. To za wiele.

\- Czyli? – naciskała dalej.

\- Nie chcę o tym mówić. Zresztą, pewnie się cieszysz, że odszedł, co? Nigdy go nie lubiłaś i nigdy nie życzyłaś nam dobrze. Szkoda tylko, że wcześniej o tym nie wiedziałem.

\- Harry, to nie tak... - starała się wytłumaczyć, ale ja nie chciałem jej słuchać. Rozłączyłem się i rzuciłem urządzeniem z całej siły o kanapę. Jakby to miało oczyścić mnie ze zbędnych emocji. Tak się nie stało. Nadal byłem zły i smutny. Nie mam pojęcia, co przeważało w tej bitwie, która toczyła się wewnątrz mnie i nie chciała ustać.

Westchnąłem. Spojrzałem na płytę z trzecim powodem. Louis powiedział, że znienawidzę jakąś osobę, po tym. O kogo mu chodziło? Modliłem się w duchu, aby nikt nie zrobił mu krzywdy. Nie przeżyłbym wiedząc, że spotkało go więcej cierpienia. Wiedziałem jednak, że aby zakończyć bolesny rozdział, będę jeszcze musiał spotkać się z jego mamą. Na razie jednak, byłem zbyt wściekły na swoją. Emocje muszą opaść.

Włożyłem płytę do odtwarzacza i usiadłem na podłodze, opierając się o kanapę, znajdującą się za mną. Miałem dziwne i niezrozumiałe przeczucie, że ten powód zmieni całe moje życie. Że dzięki temu, a może przez to, w moim życiu pojawi się coś innego, nowego. To było coś na kształt deja vu. Jako małe dziecko uważałem, że mam zdolności parapsychiczne. Cóż, może mi coś z tego zostało, albo staram się odciągnąć myśli od prawdziwych problemów, które miały nadejść. Wziąłem głęboki oddech, a moje serce kolejny raz zadrżało, wraz z chwilą pojawienia się Louisa na ekranie. Czy tak będzie za każdym razem? Czy zawsze będę go kochał? Ale najgorszy był chyba fakt, że nie chciałem przestać go kochać. Miłość do niego sprawiała, że chciałem żyć. W innym wypadku nie wiem, co byłoby dalej, naprawdę nie wiem.

\- Pamiętasz piękny sierpniowy wieczór, kiedy leżeliśmy razem na kocu, a nad nami rozciągało się całe pasmo gwiazd? – zaczął Louis, a po jego minie mogłem stwierdzić, że właśnie przeniósł się we wspomnieniach do tamtego momentu. Podobnie zresztą jak i ja. – Nie zdążyłem ci powiedzieć, że wyglądałeś jak jedna z nich. Byłeś moją gwiazdą, Harry. Najlepszą i najpiękniejszą, jaką mogłem sobie wymarzyć. Stykaliśmy się ramionami, a ja lekko złapałem cię za dłoń i zerknąłem na ciebie, próbując zrozumieć, jak to się stało, że się we mnie zakochałeś i jak to się stało, że nasza miłość była taka cudowna? Tylko ty i ja. Na zawsze razem. W tamtej chwili rzeczywiście tak myślałem. Jeszcze nie planowałem tego, że zniknę. Nie martw się. Moje słowa były jak najbardziej szczerze. Jednak nie dlatego wracam do owego wieczoru. Stało się tam bowiem coś bardzo ważnego. Zapytałem cię, czy kiedykolwiek chciałbyś mieć dziecko. Ze mną.

\- W jaki sposób? – roześmiałeś się. – Nie urodzisz go.

Przewróciłem oczami.

\- Są różne sposoby. Możemy adoptować. – odparłem. – Pytanie brzmi czy rozważałeś to w ogóle?

Uniosłeś się wtedy na łokciu i popatrzyłeś na mnie takim wzrokiem, jakbyś nad czymś głęboko rozmyślał. Przestraszyłem się w pewnym momencie, że odpowiedź brzmi „nie" i nie wiesz jak mi o tym powiedzieć, ale ty zupełnie mnie zaskoczyłeś. I za to cię właśnie najbardziej uwielbiałem.

\- A jak myślisz? – przejechałeś palcem po moim biodrze. Wzruszyłem ramionami.

\- Nie wiem. Może uważasz, że to jeszcze nie czas lub, że nie jestem odpowiednią oso... - nie dokończyłem, ponieważ zamknąłeś mi usta w czułym i delikatnym pocałunku. Twoje wargi sprawiały, że problemy znikały wraz z chwilą, gdy łączyły się z moimi.

\- Pozwól, że powtórzę pytanie. – powiedziałeś, kiedy oderwałeś się ode mnie. – A jak myślisz?

Kąciki moich ust rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu.

\- Chyba nadal nie jestem przekonany. – stwierdziłem w rozbawieniu. Szturchnąłeś mnie ramieniem.

\- Głuptas. – roześmialiśmy się w tym samym momencie, a po chwili dokończyłeś poważniejszym tonem: - Oczywiście, że myślałem o tym. Cały czas. Gdy tylko weźmiemy ślub. Na razie chcę mieć cię całego tylko dla siebie. – dodałeś i ponownie mnie pocałowałeś, a ja oplotłem rękami twoją szyję, przyciągając cię bliżej. Przewróciłeś się w wyniku czego na moje ciało, przygniatając mnie i ponownie wpadliśmy w śmiech.

\- Proszę Lou, nie. – powiedziałem, a moja warga niebezpiecznie drżała. Nie chciałem wracać do tych chwil. Nie teraz, nie w tym momencie. Nie mogłem. Nie miałem na to siły. Jeszcze za wcześnie. Ból nie opadł. Cały czas trzymałem go w środku.

\- Nie bez powodu zadałem ci wtedy to pytanie, Harry. I twoja odpowiedź, mimo iż była urocza to jednak nie uspokoiła mnie. Bo... jak miałem ci powiedzieć, że za 9 miesięcy zostanę ojcem?

Ta informacja spadła na mnie niczym grom z jasnego nieba. Nie mogłem się ruszyć, nic powiedzieć. Siedziałem po prostu i patrzyłem się pusto w ekran. Nie słyszałem już słów, które wypowiadał Louis. Tak jakby przestały dla mnie istnieć. Musiałem otrząsnąć się z szoku w którym nie wątpliwie się znalazłem. Jak? Jak mogłem o tym nie wiedzieć? Jego dziecko na pewno już się urodziło, miało rok, a ja nie miałem o tym pojęcia... jak można okłamywać ukochaną osobę? Nie zasługiwałem na dowiedzenie się prawdy poprzez film.

Musiałem przewinąć kawałek, ponieważ nie miałem pojęcia o czym mówił Louis.

\- Nie wyobrażam sobie, jak musisz się czuć. Oszukany, pokrzywdzony i na pewno wściekły. Wściekły, że dowiadujesz się tego w taki sposób, ale pocieszę cię: potem będzie tylko gorzej. Kolejny powód powinien ci to zrekompensować. Jednak wróćmy do tematu. Zapewne chcesz wiedzieć, kto jest matką mojego dziecka, synka, jeśli chciałbyś poznać płeć. Pamiętasz Eleanor, moją dziewczynę? A właściwie byłą już. Byliśmy razem, kiedy się poznaliśmy, ale doszedłem do wniosku, że dusiłem się. Dusiłem się w czymś, co przestało już nawet przypominać związek. Nie byłem sobą. Mogłem być prawdziwym Louisem tylko przy tobie. Byłeś i nadal jesteś dla mnie bardzo ważny, Harry. Dlatego nie myśl o mnie źle, ani o niej, ani chociażby o naszym synku. On w niczym nie zawinił. Był tylko owocem jednej nocy, której konsekwencji nie przewidzieliśmy.

To dlatego mnie zostawił? Bo chciał być z Eleanor? A ja byłem tylko zabawką? Odskocznią od rutyny, która wtargnęła w ich życie? Byliśmy ze sobą tyle czasu. Prawie rok. Jak mógł zapomnieć mi o tym powiedzieć?

\- Nie zostawiłem cię dla Eleanor. Wiem, że w tym momencie pewnie martwisz się o to. Ale ona nie była powodem dla którego odszedłem. Była tylko jednym z 10 powodów. Nie zdradziłem cię z nią, jeżeli to też cię trapi. Dzień po tym jak spędziłem z nią noc, poznałem ciebie. Zabawne, prawda? Dzień po tym wydarzeniu, poznaje miłość swojego życia, ale niestety jest już za późno i nie można cofnąć konsekwencji. Harry, nasze uczucie było dla mnie czymś prawdziwym. To nie był tylko wymysł w mojej głowie lub odskocznia od nudnego życia. To było naprawdę to. Uczucie, którego szukałem przez całe swoje życie. I nie mogłem go stracić z powodu jednej nocy, która w dodatku nic dla mnie nie znaczyła. Jak miałem ci o tym powiedzieć? Nie umiałem. Próbowałem. Wiele razy. Co ja mówię? Tysiące razy. Nie dawało mi to spokoju, aż w końcu odpuściłem. Stwierdziłem, że lepiej będzie, jeżeli nigdy się o tym nie dowiesz, tym bardziej, iż Eleanor nie chciała, abym brał udział w życiu naszego dziecka. Uważała, że nie nadaje się do tej roli. Jestem zbyt dziecinny i jeszcze nie dorosłem do ojcostwa. To i tak nie miało znaczenia, czy byś o tym wiedział czy nie. A sprawiłoby ci to na pewno ogromny ból i napawało wątpliwościami na temat nas, a to było ostatnią rzeczą, której potrzebowałem. Miałem masę innych problemów, którym musiałem sprostać. Zrozum, Harry. Jesteś mądrym chłopakiem, wiem, że dasz radę.

Louis wziął głęboki oddech, nim nie kontynuował:

\- To był 12 lipca. Dzień, w którym dowiedziałem się, że zostanę ojcem. Eleanor do mnie przyszła, gdy wiedziała, że ciebie nie będzie w domu. Nie miałem wtedy jeszcze pojęcia, co mnie czeka. Moje życie było pokręcone i skomplikowane, ale ta wiadomość zmieniła wszystko.

\- Zrobiłam test ciążowy. – oznajmiła wchodząc do mieszkania. – I zgadnij co? – odwróciła się w moją stronę na pięcie. – Zostaniesz tatusiem. – uśmiechnęła się sztucznie. – Zadowolony? Bo ja nie.

Ta informacja spadła na mnie... tak od razu. Nie miałem nawet czasu do namysłu. Co zrobić w takiej sytuacji? Cieszyć się czy płakać nad rozlanym mlekiem? Zawsze chciałem mieć dziecko i miałem je. Tylko z nie właściwą osobą...

\- Ale... jak to się stało? Kiedy?

\- Zgaduje, że dzień przed tym, gdy poznałeś swojego chłoptasia. – powiedziała. – Nie zgrzytaj już tak zębami, tatuśku. I tak usunę.

Dopiero po chwili dotarły do mnie jej słowa.

\- Co? Nie zrobisz tego! – krzyknąłem. – Nie masz prawa. To również moje dziecko.

\- Skreśliłeś swoje prawa do niego wraz z chwilą, kiedy pierwszy raz bzyknąłeś swojego chłoptasia. Więc nie zgrywaj czułego tatusia.– podeszła do mnie niebezpiecznie blisko i dotknęła palcem mojej klatki piersiowej. – Zdradziłeś mnie.

Przełknąłem ślinę.

\- Eleanor, nie wiń mnie. Kiedy się z tobą wiązałem nie miałem pojęcia, że jestem gejem.

\- Więc dzięki mnie poznałeś swoją prawdziwą orientację. – roześmiała się gorzko. – Pogrążaj się dalej, Tomlinson.

\- Nie ważne czy cię zdradziłem czy nie. Nie usuniesz ciąży. To nasze dziecko. Nie pozwolę ci. – powiedziałem ostrym niczym brzytwa tonem. Nie znałem siebie od tej strony.

\- A co? Będziesz je wychowywał czy tylko płacił alimenty? – prychnęła pod nosem.

\- Dobrze wiesz, że kiedy potrzeba potrafię być odpowiedzialny. – syknąłem przez zaciśnięte zęby.

\- Odpowiedzialny? Nadal jesteś tylko małym chłopczykiem, który nie dorósł do roli ojca. Zresztą, ułatwiłam ci sprawę. Na pewno nie chciałbyś, aby twój kochanek dowiedział się prawdy.

Po tych słowach wyszła z mieszkania, trzaskając głośno drzwiami. Dopiero wtedy, zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, co powiedziała. Eleanor jest w ciąży. Będę ojcem, o ile nie usunie ciąży. Prawda dotarła do mnie ze zdwojoną siłą powodując, że usiadłem na kanapie i zacząłem płakać jak małe dziecko.

Dlatego tamtego dnia oczy Louisa były czerwone. Nie miałem o niczym pojęcia. Boże, byłem taki głupi. Ale zaraz... skoro Eleanor usunęła ciąże to jak...?

\- Zastanawiasz się pewnie, jak to się stało, że nasz syn w końcu przyszedł na świat. Cóż, Eleanor trafiła do szpitala pewnej nocy. Jej ciąża okazała się zagrożona. Pędziłem tam na złamanie karku, praktycznie przejeżdżając na czerwonym świetle. Gdy w końcu dotarłem do szpitala, zastałem ją płaczącą na szpitalnym łóżku. Obok niej znajdowała się jej mama. Trzymała ją za rękę i starała się w jakiś sposób uspokoić. Wszedłem do pomieszczenia i poprosiłem kobietę o pięć minut dla nas. Kiwnęła głową i wyszła. Eleanor nie była zachwycona z tego powodu. Nie spodziewałem się nawet tego.

\- Czego chcesz? – spytała.

\- Porozmawiać. – odpowiedziałem spokojnie. – Lekarz mi powiedział. Możesz stracić dziecko.

\- I co z tego? I tak chciałam usunąć. – powiedziała. Jej głos drżał.

\- Gdybyś chciała tak naprawdę usunąć, to nie leżałabyś zapłakana tutaj. – stwierdziłem. Ująłem jej dłoń w swoją. – Eleanor, naprawdę chciałbym, żebyś urodziła to dziecko. Zawsze marzyłaś, aby je mieć. Wiem, że nie okazałem się wymarzonym partnerem i w twoich oczach popełniłem błąd, ale ja jestem szczęśliwy. I ty też będziesz, jeżeli urodzisz to dziecko. Nie zostaniesz sama. Zawsze będziesz miała kogoś przy sobie, a w tym wypadku malutkiego człowieczka, który będzie cię kochał do końca życia, tak jak ja nie potrafiłem.

Eleanor milczała przez dłuższą chwilę. Nie odtrąciła mojej dłoni. Oddech jej zadrżał, gdy nabrała powietrza. W końcu postanowiła.

\- Dobrze. Urodzę to dziecko. Ale nie będziesz miał do niego żadnych praw.

\- Ale... - próbowałem zaprotestować.

\- Nie. – uniosła do góry palec i wyswobodziła swoją dłoń z mojej. – Jeżeli to stanowi dla ciebie problem to zawsze mam drugie wyjście.

Przymknąłem na moment oczy. To moje dziecko. Nie pozwolę, żeby stała mu się jakaś krzywda.

\- Zgoda. To twoje dziecko. Tylko twoje. – wyznałem z wielkim trudem, bo... co miałem mu powiedzieć za kilka lat? Gdy już podrośnie? 'Twoja mamusia, nie chciała, abym brał udział w twoim wychowaniu, a ja się zgodziłem tylko dlatego, żeby nie dokonała aborcji?' Jak nie dorzecznie to brzmiało?

O mój boże. Nie miałem pojęcia, że Louis miał tak ciężko i, że Eleanor to taka manipulatorka. Zawsze było mi jej żal, ponieważ odebrałem jej chłopaka, ale teraz... uważam, że na to zasłużyła. Jednak los jej coś ofiarował. Najpiękniejszy dar jaki mogła sobie wymarzyć. Szkoda, że należycie go nie doceniała.

\- Eleanor była kolejną osobą, po twoich rodzicach, która uświadomiła mnie w tym, że do niczego się nie nadaje. I jestem właściwie zerem. Wiem Harry, że miałem ciebie i nie mogłem sobie wyobrazić lepszej osoby niż ty, ale nie mogłeś zastąpić mi rodziców, ani mojego nienarodzonego synka. Czasem dokonujemy wyborów, które są silniejsze od nas.

Ekran zgasł. Płyta dobiegła końca. A ja czułem się... okropnie. Nie zrobiłem bowiem nic, aby go zatrzymać. Aby sprawić, żeby jego życie było lepsze. Zapewniałem go tylko w słowach, jaki jest dla mnie ważny, a słowa potrzebują również czynów. Tego zabrakło.


	3. Powód 3

Byłem wściekły. Dosłownie. Zdałem sobie sprawę, że dotąd nie wiedziałem, co to znaczy kogoś nienawidzić. Teraz już wiem. Może i w tym momencie nie zachowywałem się jak wymarzony synek, ale nie obchodziło mnie to. Straciłem kogoś bardzo ważnego, tylko dlatego, że moi zapatrzeni w pieniądze rodzice, nie mogli zrozumieć, że zależy mi na Louisie, a nie na tym, co posiadał. Jeszcze bardziej denerwował mnie fakt, że przy każdej możliwej okazji, próbowali wepchnąć mnie w ramiona Nicka. Nie chciałem go. Owszem, lubiłem go, ale nie w ten sposób. Był moim przyjacielem z dzieciństwa, to wszystko. Nie darzyłem go żadnymi głębszymi uczuciami. Postanowiłem, że zadzwonię do mamy. Nie zasługiwała, abym spotkał się z nią twarzą w twarz. Wybrałem więc do niej numer i przyłożyłem telefon do ucha. Wziąłem głęboki oddech. I co ja mam jej powiedzieć? Nagle poczułem kompletną pustkę. Żadne słowa nie chciały się ubrać w sensowne zdania. Kompletnie nic. Kiedy usłyszałem jej głos zamarłem. Po takim czasie mam jej urządzać awanturę za kolacje, która miała miejsce półtora roku temu? To było niedorzeczne! Jednak zaraz potem, przypomniałem sobie, że ona i tata byli jednym z powodów. Ta kolacja była jednym z powodów. Po co w ogóle na nią szliśmy?

\- Halo? Harry, słonko, dawno się do mnie nie odzywałeś. – powiedziała radosnym tonem. A ja miałem ten radosny nastrój zburzyć.

\- Miałem wiele spraw na głowie. – skłamałem. Nie chciałem się z nikim widywać. Nawet z własną mamą. – Musimy porozmawiać.

\- Cieszę się, że to mówisz. – poczułem wręcz oddech ulgi w jej głosie. – Przyjadę do ciebie może za... godzinę?

\- Nie! – krzyknąłem. Mogłem sobie wyobrazić jak wzdryga się z zaskoczenia. – Nie chcę, abyś tu była. Nie chcę, abyś w ogóle uczestniczyła w moim życiu, skoro nie umiesz zaakceptować mojego związku.

Mama milczała przez dłuższy czas, aż w końcu powiedziała drżącym głosem:

\- Jakiego związku? Louis odszedł, zapomniałeś?

\- Odszedł przez ciebie! – kolejny raz podniosłem ton. Byłem wściekły. Nawet nie zamierzałem się kontrolować. – Słyszał waszą rozmowę z tatą, tamtego dnia. – wyjaśniłem już nieco spokojniej. – I chcę, żebyś coś wiedziała. Nie zrezygnuje z niego, a już na pewno nie na rzecz Nicka, rozumiesz? Nigdy nie będziemy razem i nie, nie obchodzi mnie ile ma pieniędzy, że pracuje w dobrej firmie i ma przed sobą jakąś przyszłość. Dla mnie to nie ma znaczenia, bo go nie kocham. A jeśli ty i tata nie możecie tego uszanować, to nie chcę mieć z wami nic wspólnego. – zacisnąłem mocniej dłoń na telefonie wraz z wypowiadanym, ostatnim zdaniem. Wcale tak nie myślałem. Nie potrafiłbym się na zawsze odwrócić od rodziców. Nie jestem taki, ale... naprawdę dużo zrobiłbym dla Louisa. Tylko problem był w tym, że go tu nie było. Więc jakie miałem zobowiązania względem niego?

\- I tak nagle przypomniało ci się o tym, po tylu miesiącach? Czy... czy Louis się z tobą kontaktował? – zapytała nie pewnie.

\- Nie... to znaczy... tak jakby. – spojrzałem na płyty leżące na stoliku. Jeszcze 8 powodów. Nie wiem czy dam radę. To za wiele.

\- Czyli? – naciskała dalej.

\- Nie chcę o tym mówić. Zresztą, pewnie się cieszysz, że odszedł, co? Nigdy go nie lubiłaś i nigdy nie życzyłaś nam dobrze. Szkoda tylko, że wcześniej o tym nie wiedziałem.

\- Harry, to nie tak... - starała się wytłumaczyć, ale ja nie chciałem jej słuchać. Rozłączyłem się i rzuciłem urządzeniem z całej siły o kanapę. Jakby to miało oczyścić mnie ze zbędnych emocji. Tak się nie stało. Nadal byłem zły i smutny. Nie mam pojęcia, co przeważało w tej bitwie, która toczyła się wewnątrz mnie i nie chciała ustać.

Westchnąłem. Spojrzałem na płytę z trzecim powodem. Louis powiedział, że znienawidzę jakąś osobę, po tym. O kogo mu chodziło? Modliłem się w duchu, aby nikt nie zrobił mu krzywdy. Nie przeżyłbym wiedząc, że spotkało go więcej cierpienia. Wiedziałem jednak, że aby zakończyć bolesny rozdział, będę jeszcze musiał spotkać się z jego mamą. Na razie jednak, byłem zbyt wściekły na swoją. Emocje muszą opaść.

Włożyłem płytę do odtwarzacza i usiadłem na podłodze, opierając się o kanapę, znajdującą się za mną. Miałem dziwne i niezrozumiałe przeczucie, że ten powód zmieni całe moje życie. Że dzięki temu, a może przez to, w moim życiu pojawi się coś innego, nowego. To było coś na kształt deja vu. Jako małe dziecko uważałem, że mam zdolności parapsychiczne. Cóż, może mi coś z tego zostało, albo staram się odciągnąć myśli od prawdziwych problemów, które miały nadejść. Wziąłem głęboki oddech, a moje serce kolejny raz zadrżało, wraz z chwilą pojawienia się Louisa na ekranie. Czy tak będzie za każdym razem? Czy zawsze będę go kochał? Ale najgorszy był chyba fakt, że nie chciałem przestać go kochać. Miłość do niego sprawiała, że chciałem żyć. W innym wypadku nie wiem, co byłoby dalej, naprawdę nie wiem.

\- Pamiętasz piękny sierpniowy wieczór, kiedy leżeliśmy razem na kocu, a nad nami rozciągało się całe pasmo gwiazd? – zaczął Louis, a po jego minie mogłem stwierdzić, że właśnie przeniósł się we wspomnieniach do tamtego momentu. Podobnie zresztą jak i ja. – Nie zdążyłem ci powiedzieć, że wyglądałeś jak jedna z nich. Byłeś moją gwiazdą, Harry. Najlepszą i najpiękniejszą, jaką mogłem sobie wymarzyć. Stykaliśmy się ramionami, a ja lekko złapałem cię za dłoń i zerknąłem na ciebie, próbując zrozumieć, jak to się stało, że się we mnie zakochałeś i jak to się stało, że nasza miłość była taka cudowna? Tylko ty i ja. Na zawsze razem. W tamtej chwili rzeczywiście tak myślałem. Jeszcze nie planowałem tego, że zniknę. Nie martw się. Moje słowa były jak najbardziej szczerze. Jednak nie dlatego wracam do owego wieczoru. Stało się tam bowiem coś bardzo ważnego. Zapytałem cię, czy kiedykolwiek chciałbyś mieć dziecko. Ze mną.

\- W jaki sposób? – roześmiałeś się. – Nie urodzisz go.

Przewróciłem oczami.

\- Są różne sposoby. Możemy adoptować. – odparłem. – Pytanie brzmi czy rozważałeś to w ogóle?

Uniosłeś się wtedy na łokciu i popatrzyłeś na mnie takim wzrokiem, jakbyś nad czymś głęboko rozmyślał. Przestraszyłem się w pewnym momencie, że odpowiedź brzmi „nie" i nie wiesz jak mi o tym powiedzieć, ale ty zupełnie mnie zaskoczyłeś. I za to cię właśnie najbardziej uwielbiałem.

\- A jak myślisz? – przejechałeś palcem po moim biodrze. Wzruszyłem ramionami.

\- Nie wiem. Może uważasz, że to jeszcze nie czas lub, że nie jestem odpowiednią oso... - nie dokończyłem, ponieważ zamknąłeś mi usta w czułym i delikatnym pocałunku. Twoje wargi sprawiały, że problemy znikały wraz z chwilą, gdy łączyły się z moimi.

\- Pozwól, że powtórzę pytanie. – powiedziałeś, kiedy oderwałeś się ode mnie. – A jak myślisz?

Kąciki moich ust rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu.

\- Chyba nadal nie jestem przekonany. – stwierdziłem w rozbawieniu. Szturchnąłeś mnie ramieniem.

\- Głuptas. – roześmialiśmy się w tym samym momencie, a po chwili dokończyłeś poważniejszym tonem: - Oczywiście, że myślałem o tym. Cały czas. Gdy tylko weźmiemy ślub. Na razie chcę mieć cię całego tylko dla siebie. – dodałeś i ponownie mnie pocałowałeś, a ja oplotłem rękami twoją szyję, przyciągając cię bliżej. Przewróciłeś się w wyniku czego na moje ciało, przygniatając mnie i ponownie wpadliśmy w śmiech.

\- Proszę Lou, nie. – powiedziałem, a moja warga niebezpiecznie drżała. Nie chciałem wracać do tych chwil. Nie teraz, nie w tym momencie. Nie mogłem. Nie miałem na to siły. Jeszcze za wcześnie. Ból nie opadł. Cały czas trzymałem go w środku.

\- Nie bez powodu zadałem ci wtedy to pytanie, Harry. I twoja odpowiedź, mimo iż była urocza to jednak nie uspokoiła mnie. Bo... jak miałem ci powiedzieć, że za 9 miesięcy zostanę ojcem?

Ta informacja spadła na mnie niczym grom z jasnego nieba. Nie mogłem się ruszyć, nic powiedzieć. Siedziałem po prostu i patrzyłem się pusto w ekran. Nie słyszałem już słów, które wypowiadał Louis. Tak jakby przestały dla mnie istnieć. Musiałem otrząsnąć się z szoku w którym nie wątpliwie się znalazłem. Jak? Jak mogłem o tym nie wiedzieć? Jego dziecko na pewno już się urodziło, miało rok, a ja nie miałem o tym pojęcia... jak można okłamywać ukochaną osobę? Nie zasługiwałem na dowiedzenie się prawdy poprzez film.

Musiałem przewinąć kawałek, ponieważ nie miałem pojęcia o czym mówił Louis.

\- Nie wyobrażam sobie, jak musisz się czuć. Oszukany, pokrzywdzony i na pewno wściekły. Wściekły, że dowiadujesz się tego w taki sposób, ale pocieszę cię: potem będzie tylko gorzej. Kolejny powód powinien ci to zrekompensować. Jednak wróćmy do tematu. Zapewne chcesz wiedzieć, kto jest matką mojego dziecka, synka, jeśli chciałbyś poznać płeć. Pamiętasz Eleanor, moją dziewczynę? A właściwie byłą już. Byliśmy razem, kiedy się poznaliśmy, ale doszedłem do wniosku, że dusiłem się. Dusiłem się w czymś, co przestało już nawet przypominać związek. Nie byłem sobą. Mogłem być prawdziwym Louisem tylko przy tobie. Byłeś i nadal jesteś dla mnie bardzo ważny, Harry. Dlatego nie myśl o mnie źle, ani o niej, ani chociażby o naszym synku. On w niczym nie zawinił. Był tylko owocem jednej nocy, której konsekwencji nie przewidzieliśmy.

To dlatego mnie zostawił? Bo chciał być z Eleanor? A ja byłem tylko zabawką? Odskocznią od rutyny, która wtargnęła w ich życie? Byliśmy ze sobą tyle czasu. Prawie rok. Jak mógł zapomnieć mi o tym powiedzieć?

\- Nie zostawiłem cię dla Eleanor. Wiem, że w tym momencie pewnie martwisz się o to. Ale ona nie była powodem dla którego odszedłem. Była tylko jednym z 10 powodów. Nie zdradziłem cię z nią, jeżeli to też cię trapi. Dzień po tym jak spędziłem z nią noc, poznałem ciebie. Zabawne, prawda? Dzień po tym wydarzeniu, poznaje miłość swojego życia, ale niestety jest już za późno i nie można cofnąć konsekwencji. Harry, nasze uczucie było dla mnie czymś prawdziwym. To nie był tylko wymysł w mojej głowie lub odskocznia od nudnego życia. To było naprawdę to. Uczucie, którego szukałem przez całe swoje życie. I nie mogłem go stracić z powodu jednej nocy, która w dodatku nic dla mnie nie znaczyła. Jak miałem ci o tym powiedzieć? Nie umiałem. Próbowałem. Wiele razy. Co ja mówię? Tysiące razy. Nie dawało mi to spokoju, aż w końcu odpuściłem. Stwierdziłem, że lepiej będzie, jeżeli nigdy się o tym nie dowiesz, tym bardziej, iż Eleanor nie chciała, abym brał udział w życiu naszego dziecka. Uważała, że nie nadaje się do tej roli. Jestem zbyt dziecinny i jeszcze nie dorosłem do ojcostwa. To i tak nie miało znaczenia, czy byś o tym wiedział czy nie. A sprawiłoby ci to na pewno ogromny ból i napawało wątpliwościami na temat nas, a to było ostatnią rzeczą, której potrzebowałem. Miałem masę innych problemów, którym musiałem sprostać. Zrozum, Harry. Jesteś mądrym chłopakiem, wiem, że dasz radę.

Louis wziął głęboki oddech, nim nie kontynuował:

\- To był 12 lipca. Dzień, w którym dowiedziałem się, że zostanę ojcem. Eleanor do mnie przyszła, gdy wiedziała, że ciebie nie będzie w domu. Nie miałem wtedy jeszcze pojęcia, co mnie czeka. Moje życie było pokręcone i skomplikowane, ale ta wiadomość zmieniła wszystko.

\- Zrobiłam test ciążowy. – oznajmiła wchodząc do mieszkania. – I zgadnij co? – odwróciła się w moją stronę na pięcie. – Zostaniesz tatusiem. – uśmiechnęła się sztucznie. – Zadowolony? Bo ja nie.

Ta informacja spadła na mnie... tak od razu. Nie miałem nawet czasu do namysłu. Co zrobić w takiej sytuacji? Cieszyć się czy płakać nad rozlanym mlekiem? Zawsze chciałem mieć dziecko i miałem je. Tylko z nie właściwą osobą...

\- Ale... jak to się stało? Kiedy?

\- Zgaduje, że dzień przed tym, gdy poznałeś swojego chłoptasia. – powiedziała. – Nie zgrzytaj już tak zębami, tatuśku. I tak usunę.

Dopiero po chwili dotarły do mnie jej słowa.

\- Co? Nie zrobisz tego! – krzyknąłem. – Nie masz prawa. To również moje dziecko.

\- Skreśliłeś swoje prawa do niego wraz z chwilą, kiedy pierwszy raz bzyknąłeś swojego chłoptasia. Więc nie zgrywaj czułego tatusia.– podeszła do mnie niebezpiecznie blisko i dotknęła palcem mojej klatki piersiowej. – Zdradziłeś mnie.

Przełknąłem ślinę.

\- Eleanor, nie wiń mnie. Kiedy się z tobą wiązałem nie miałem pojęcia, że jestem gejem.

\- Więc dzięki mnie poznałeś swoją prawdziwą orientację. – roześmiała się gorzko. – Pogrążaj się dalej, Tomlinson.

\- Nie ważne czy cię zdradziłem czy nie. Nie usuniesz ciąży. To nasze dziecko. Nie pozwolę ci. – powiedziałem ostrym niczym brzytwa tonem. Nie znałem siebie od tej strony.

\- A co? Będziesz je wychowywał czy tylko płacił alimenty? – prychnęła pod nosem.

\- Dobrze wiesz, że kiedy potrzeba potrafię być odpowiedzialny. – syknąłem przez zaciśnięte zęby.

\- Odpowiedzialny? Nadal jesteś tylko małym chłopczykiem, który nie dorósł do roli ojca. Zresztą, ułatwiłam ci sprawę. Na pewno nie chciałbyś, aby twój kochanek dowiedział się prawdy.

Po tych słowach wyszła z mieszkania, trzaskając głośno drzwiami. Dopiero wtedy, zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, co powiedziała. Eleanor jest w ciąży. Będę ojcem, o ile nie usunie ciąży. Prawda dotarła do mnie ze zdwojoną siłą powodując, że usiadłem na kanapie i zacząłem płakać jak małe dziecko.

Dlatego tamtego dnia oczy Louisa były czerwone. Nie miałem o niczym pojęcia. Boże, byłem taki głupi. Ale zaraz... skoro Eleanor usunęła ciąże to jak...?

\- Zastanawiasz się pewnie, jak to się stało, że nasz syn w końcu przyszedł na świat. Cóż, Eleanor trafiła do szpitala pewnej nocy. Jej ciąża okazała się zagrożona. Pędziłem tam na złamanie karku, praktycznie przejeżdżając na czerwonym świetle. Gdy w końcu dotarłem do szpitala, zastałem ją płaczącą na szpitalnym łóżku. Obok niej znajdowała się jej mama. Trzymała ją za rękę i starała się w jakiś sposób uspokoić. Wszedłem do pomieszczenia i poprosiłem kobietę o pięć minut dla nas. Kiwnęła głową i wyszła. Eleanor nie była zachwycona z tego powodu. Nie spodziewałem się nawet tego.

\- Czego chcesz? – spytała.

\- Porozmawiać. – odpowiedziałem spokojnie. – Lekarz mi powiedział. Możesz stracić dziecko.

\- I co z tego? I tak chciałam usunąć. – powiedziała. Jej głos drżał.

\- Gdybyś chciała tak naprawdę usunąć, to nie leżałabyś zapłakana tutaj. – stwierdziłem. Ująłem jej dłoń w swoją. – Eleanor, naprawdę chciałbym, żebyś urodziła to dziecko. Zawsze marzyłaś, aby je mieć. Wiem, że nie okazałem się wymarzonym partnerem i w twoich oczach popełniłem błąd, ale ja jestem szczęśliwy. I ty też będziesz, jeżeli urodzisz to dziecko. Nie zostaniesz sama. Zawsze będziesz miała kogoś przy sobie, a w tym wypadku malutkiego człowieczka, który będzie cię kochał do końca życia, tak jak ja nie potrafiłem.

Eleanor milczała przez dłuższą chwilę. Nie odtrąciła mojej dłoni. Oddech jej zadrżał, gdy nabrała powietrza. W końcu postanowiła.

\- Dobrze. Urodzę to dziecko. Ale nie będziesz miał do niego żadnych praw.

\- Ale... - próbowałem zaprotestować.

\- Nie. – uniosła do góry palec i wyswobodziła swoją dłoń z mojej. – Jeżeli to stanowi dla ciebie problem to zawsze mam drugie wyjście.

Przymknąłem na moment oczy. To moje dziecko. Nie pozwolę, żeby stała mu się jakaś krzywda.

\- Zgoda. To twoje dziecko. Tylko twoje. – wyznałem z wielkim trudem, bo... co miałem mu powiedzieć za kilka lat? Gdy już podrośnie? 'Twoja mamusia, nie chciała, abym brał udział w twoim wychowaniu, a ja się zgodziłem tylko dlatego, żeby nie dokonała aborcji?' Jak nie dorzecznie to brzmiało?

O mój boże. Nie miałem pojęcia, że Louis miał tak ciężko i, że Eleanor to taka manipulatorka. Zawsze było mi jej żal, ponieważ odebrałem jej chłopaka, ale teraz... uważam, że na to zasłużyła. Jednak los jej coś ofiarował. Najpiękniejszy dar jaki mogła sobie wymarzyć. Szkoda, że należycie go nie doceniała.

\- Eleanor była kolejną osobą, po twoich rodzicach, która uświadomiła mnie w tym, że do niczego się nie nadaje. I jestem właściwie zerem. Wiem Harry, że miałem ciebie i nie mogłem sobie wyobrazić lepszej osoby niż ty, ale nie mogłeś zastąpić mi rodziców, ani mojego nienarodzonego synka. Czasem dokonujemy wyborów, które są silniejsze od nas.

Ekran zgasł. Płyta dobiegła końca. A ja czułem się... okropnie. Nie zrobiłem bowiem nic, aby go zatrzymać. Aby sprawić, żeby jego życie było lepsze. Zapewniałem go tylko w słowach, jaki jest dla mnie ważny, a słowa potrzebują również czynów. Tego zabrakło.


End file.
